


Protective

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feels, Good Boyfriend Theo Raeken, Good Theo Raeken, Happy Ending, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Post-Canon, Protective Theo Raeken, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When hunters corner Theo and Liam in the woods, Theo is determined to do anything to make sure they get out of there alive. More importantly, that Liam does.





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the anon on tumblr who sent the prompt: "bro i’m craving a very protective theo thiam fic and i know you can write literally anything so god please bless me with your magical brain and fingers"  
> I did my best. Hope you like it! ♥

Realistically Theo knows he should have been expecting something like this to happen. Things have been peaceful in Beacon Hills for the past few months, a little too peaceful probably. He should have known things would go to shit. But he’s been happy. For the first time in years he feels like he can breathe. He has a place to stay, a bed, clean water, food, and more recently a boyfriend. Things are pretty perfect.

But this is Beacon Hills and nothing ever stays good for long. No matter how much they all wish it would. He looks over at where Liam is kneeling on the ground, his posture tense as he glares up at one of the hunters. He has blood dripping from his nose and mouth, falling down around his fangs. The hunter comes for him again and Liam growls and swipes out at him with a clawed hand. The man just laughs and jumps out of the way.

Theo wants nothing more than to get to him and end this. Sure, he’s being held down by two other hunters with wolfsbane laced knives held up to either side of his throat but he knows he could easily throw them off. But he can see another hunter in the trees, his gun trained right on Liam. He keeps smirking at Theo as if he knows what Theo is thinking. If Theo makes any move to intervene they’re going to take Liam down.

“You’re not going to be able to do this much longer pup,” The hunter fighting Liam says, “You might as well give up now.”

“Like hell I will,” Liam grits out. “You came after my pack. My _family_.”

“We just wanted to get your attention,” one of the hunters at Theo’s back says. “And it worked. You’re far too easy to manipulate Liam Dunbar. Then again, I bet you know that already thanks to this one.”

Theo fights the urge to close his eyes as memories of everything he did to Liam flash through his mind. He hasn’t forgotten them, he won’t let himself. But he’d finally started to move on and so has Liam. Now here these assholes are throwing it all back in their faces.

Theo growls and one of the knives slips down to rest at the front of his throat. Liam turns towards him with wide eyes. Theo wants to scream, wants to warn him not to do anything stupid. But it’s too late. The moment Liam’s back is turned the hunter has a taser out and is using it on Liam. Liam gasps as he falls to his knees.

“Liam!” Theo shouts. He goes to get up but the grip on him tightens and the force of the blade on his skin gets stronger. One wrong move and he’ll be bleeding out all over the ground.

“Easy there,” One of the hunters says in his ear, “We don’t want to hurt that pretty little throat of yours, do we?”

“Just let him go,” Theo pleads. “Let him go. He hasn’t done anything.”

“And that’s the fun in it. He’ll learn that this is the price he has to pay for loving a monster.”

His vision blurs as the scent of blood hits him and he realizes it’s not his own, but Liam’s. The hunters in front of Liam laughs and brings their blade down again, slicing it across Liam’s chest. Liam for his part, remains still, barely making any noise. It’s one of the many times Theo admires Liam’s strength.

Theo though, is far from calm. He wants to make all of them pay, make them bleed and suffer for daring to hurt Liam. He hears a snap of a branch and a familiar scent hits him. The hunters look towards the noise and that’s all Theo needs.

He jumps up, throwing his arms out and knocking the hunters behind him onto their asses. One of the hunters drop their knife and Theo grabs it, jamming it into the man’s leg. Then he’s turning, his eye seeking out Liam. Liam’s on his feet again, ducking punches the hunter throws his way. Theo hears the gun fire and barrels into Liam knocking him over and shielding him as the shots go off. He hisses when one hits his back but doesn’t budge. He can hear movement behind him and glances back to see Derek, Scott, and Stiles running into the clearing.

“Are you okay?” Theo asks Liam.

Liam nods, “Yeah yeah I’m fine.”

“Stay down,” Theo tells him.

He gets to his feet and turns to the hunter that had been hurting Liam. His eyes glow as his face shifts and his claws come out. The hunter backs up, tripping over a root and falling down. He scurries backwards away from Theo as Theo slowly walks towards him.

“Theo…” Liam calls but Theo ignores him. The bastard had hurt Liam. He needs to pay for that.

The man makes a move to stand and Theo pounces, pinning him to the forest floor. He growls and gets right in his face, bringing a clawed hand up to his throat, “You hurt him.”

“I… I did. But I had orders!” The man says, practically shaking under Theo.

Theo can smell his fear but all that does is anger him more.

“Who ordered you to do this?” Theo asks, his voice low and threatening.

“I did,” a female voice says from above Theo, “I actually ordered them to kill you both but apparently they can’t even do that.”

Theo growls and gets to his feet, coming face to face with Monroe. She just smirks at him. “I should have known all it would take to get you alone would be to hurt the little beta.”

“Why would you want me alone?” Theo asks.

She grabs his arm and holds it out in front of him, “So that I could do this…”

Theo doesn’t get to question her. The next thing he knows the male hunter is screaming and Theo’s claws are piercing his throat. He looks up at Theo with wide eyes that slowly dim as his breathing slows and his heart stops.

“Theo…” Liam whispers.

Theo drops the man and spins around to see Liam standing there with Scott and Derek. They’re all staring at the scene with wide eyes.

“Liam I didn’t…” Theo starts, then shakes his head.

“Once a monster, always a monster.” Monroe says, delight in her voice. “And monsters deserve to be put down.”

Theo doesn’t even flinch when a gun is brought up to his head. He wants to look at Liam but he can’t bear to see the disappointment in his eyes.

“Or maybe…” Monroe says, and then the gun is dropping. Theo’s eyes fly open as he sees her moving it to point directly at Liam.

She fires and Theo moves, jumping in between Liam and the bullet. He hears Liam shout and run towards him as the bullet hits him.

Liam is in front of him in an instant, his hands moving to Theo’s stomach, “Oh thank god it didn’t hit your heart or an artery.”

“Only because I’m taller than you,” Theo mumbles.

Liam rolls his eyes, “Not by much you asshole. But yes, just enough to save your life.”

“I couldn’t let them hurt you,” Theo whispers, “Not anymore than they already had.”

Liam sighs and then he’s kissing him, slow and deep, neither of them caring that they’re still in the middle of the forest surround by their pack and hunters.

“I love you, you insufferable idiot,” Liam mutters. “But please stop getting shot for me.”

Theo’s lips twitch up into a smile, “Well I love you, and I’m not about to let you die. So I’m always going to protect me.”

“You know you can protect me and stay alive, right?” Liam asks. “And that I am capable of looking out for myself?”

Theo opens his mouth to respond then hears a groan from behind him. He turns to see Monroe on the ground, clutching her head. “What happened?”

“Stiles,” Derek says, smiling proudly over at his boyfriend, “He snuck around and hit her over the head with his bat.”

Theo smirks, “Too bad it didn’t take.”

“I could try again,” Stiles offers, holding the bat up.

Theo shrugs and Liam pinches him. Scott just shakes his head, “We don’t kill people, Stiles.”

“Why not? She has no problem trying to kill us. I bet she…” He cuts off with a curse when Monroe picks her gun up and aims it at Derek this time. “Hell no lady. Do not. I am not afraid to use this.”

Monroe’s finger moves to the trigger and Stiles brings the bat down hard on her head. The gun slips from her hand and Stiles kicks it away. He looks at Monroe and tilts his head, offering a sheepish smile to Scott, “I think that one might have took.”

Next to him Scott sighs and moves forward, bending down to look at Monroe. He brings a hand up to her neck to check her pulse even though to them it’s obvious her heart isn’t beating. “Yeah she’s gone.”

“I’ll call Chris,” Derek says, pulling out his phone. “He can help deal with all of this. You all should go home.”

“Even me?” Theo asks, suddenly feeling unsure.

Derek’s brow furrows as he looks at him in confusion, “Especially you. You and Liam both need to shower and some rest.”

“But I…” Theo’s eyes look down at the body of the hunter. “I killed him.”

“No you didn’t,” Liam says, taking Theo’s face in his hands, “That was Monroe. _She_ did that. Not you.”

“He’s right Theo,” Scott says. “No one can blame you for that. I think we all just need to go home and shower and sleep.”

Theo nods, “Okay.”

He looks to Stiles who shrugs, “It’s not like I can say anything. Though I mean, they did both deserve it. Just one more than the other.”

“Let’s just not say any of that to your Dad, alright?” Derek asks, grabbing the bat from Stiles’ hands and leaning it against the nearby tree.

“I’m going to need a new bat,” Stiles says.

Theo tunes out the rest of the conversation and turns to Liam, who just gives him a small smile and takes his hand and starts leading him back towards where Theo’s truck is parked. “We need to get you home and get the bullets out. Do you think they were laced with wolfsbane?”

Theo shakes his head, “No. It doesn’t feel like it.” He moves his shirt up and looks down at the wound, “Or look like it either. Just a normal gunshot wound.”

“Normal gunshot wound,” Liam mutters, his hand tightening around Theo’s. “Gunshot wounds should not be normal.”

Theo wants to agree. But this is their life here. With what they are and where they live there’s no way to avoid it. And he hates it. He wants nothing more than to be able to protect Liam and keep him from harm. He’s afraid he can’t do that here. He wants to ask Liam to just leave. To get in the truck and just go. The two of them can go somewhere safe and away from all of this mess.

He knows that can’t happen. Liam has to finish high school. He has his parents and the pack here, and he won’t leave them. At least not like this. It’s going to be hard enough convincing him to leave for college, but at least that is an option.

Theo lets Liam drive his truck back to the house as he sits there, focusing on trying not to bleed out all over his seat. Liam is silent the whole drive back home, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel. Even as his gaze stays focused on the road and getting them home Theo knows his mind is someplace else.

Liam parks the car and turns to Theo. His face is serious as he looks at him and it throws Theo a bit, “We’re going to get through this. All of us. We’re going to survive. We’re going to graduate and go to college and have lives, families. We’re going to be happy.”

“Liam…”

Liam shakes his head, “No Theo, I need you to believe that. I know you want to protect me, but sometimes you have to trust me to protect you too.”

“Of course I do,” Theo says, “I trust you. And I want to believe what you’re saying Liam.”

Liam’s lips twitch up into a smile, “That’s a start, I guess.”

They go inside and Liam takes the bullets out and cleans his wounds. He draws a bath and gets into the tub, pulling Theo down in front of him with his back to Liam’s chest. This doesn't happen often. They’re usually in too big of a hurry and would rather shower and get out of here. Liam’s hands move over Theo’s skin and Theo sighs, relaxing back against him. Liam’s presence and soothing touches help take his mind off of the feeling of his wounds healing.

When they’re done they dry off with the fluffy, warm towels Theo loves before making their way to Liam’s room, _their_ room. They lay there, with Theo holding Liam in his arms, listening to the steady beat of his heart. It’s been a long night but Theo doesn’t let himself sleep yet, not even as Liam starts to dose. He looks down at the young man in his arms and smiles, bringing a hand up to brush through his hair.

“I’m always going to protect you Liam,” Theo vows. “Always.”

Liam sighs and snuggles up close to him. “And I’m going to protect you right back. Always.”

Theo places a kiss to the top of Liam’s head and closes his eyes. He falls asleep safe in the knowledge that they’re both here and alive and protected. Danger might always be out there lurking around the corner but they’re always going to be ready to face it. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
